


Third Star

by Spoon888



Series: The Stars Of Vos [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Breeding Kink, Implied Mech Preg, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: The Prime has been trying for a new-spark for some months now. This comes as something of a surprise to his Consort.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Series: The Stars Of Vos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750966
Comments: 24
Kudos: 263





	Third Star

Starscream was laid on his back, reading the suggested guest list for upcoming the equinox ball. Most of the designations listed were ones he had no hope of recognising, and he was having to consult various other documents to decipher who was and wasn't worthy enough to enjoy a night in the company of the Prime. And more importantly; the Prime Consort.

Optimus was lazing on the berth next to him, absently tracing patterns on his cockpit. Occasionally his fingers would dip lower, a digit trailing along the seam that separated his waist and hip armour, a thumb stroking across the lowest glass panel. As time passed, he began to do it more frequently, more insistently. 

"I am finding it difficult enough to concentrate without you fondling me, thank you," Starscream told him reproachfully, swiping a digit across the data-pad to change the page to another fifty designations he didn't recognise. 

"And here I was hoping I could distract you from that pointless busy work by reminding you there is something much more worth while to fill your time with."

Starscream smirked but didn't let him win. Just yet, at least. "Rude. This 'busy work' happens to be my _job_. I have duties to perform too, you know."

Optimus pressed close to his side, his mouth falling to his audial. Starscream shivered, the data-pad dipping as his attention wavered. 

Optimus took his wrist and began to draw it away completely. "Your other duties pale in comparison to _this_ one," he purred, kissing his audial slowly, lips lingering against the sensor rich armour.

Starscream shuttered his optics, letting the data-pad fall from his hand and fall with a thump to the lush berth padding. 

"Silly me. How could I forget my true purpose here; to _service_ my Prime," he mocked, but it didn't come out as sarcastic as he'd wanted. 

Optimus chuckled lightly, the warm sound sending a shock of tingles up Starscream's back.

"Well, If you want to call it that," He said. Starscream felt his smile against the side of his helm. "My pleasure isn't strictly necessary for the conception of our sparkling, but I won't dissuade you from attending to it." 

Starscream stiffened, the unexpected word slicing through his arousal and pinging him in the head. " _Sparkling_?" He repeated. 

Optimus sensed something in his tone. His kissing stopped, he drew back enough to meet his gaze, brow creased. "Are you alright?" 

"We're not really talking about sparklings _already_ , are we?" Starscream asked nervously, surprised both at Optimus's bold assumption and at himself for forgetting that aspect of their union entirely. 

He supposed he'd just gotten a little caught up in the romance of their budding relationship. Reproduction was essentially the _point_ of them being together- to strengthen the political bonds of both city states through the offspring they produced. It was an inevitably, but he hadn't imagined it occurring any time soon. Creatorhood seemed _centuries_ away, not something they should be throwing themselves into _now_. 

Because surely they needed more time together, as a couple, without dozens of spoilt Mini-Primes running around underpede, with their Iaconian accents and their wingless backs...

Optimus looked concerned at his words though. He sat up and met his gaze seriously. "What have we been doing these past months if not trying to get you sparked?" 

Starscream went to answer, but then just stared as the implications of it crashed into him all at once. 

"...You've been trying to get me _sparked_?!" He exclaimed, snapping upright on the berth and clutching at his helm 

Optimus scooted back a little, optics wide and alert. "Well I - not trying _every_ time," he tried to defend himself. "I haven't sought you out just to- but Starscream," he sounded weary, "We've taken no precarious, I thought you realised we were-"

Starscream threw his hands down against the berth, burning with humiliation, "So is _that_ the only reason you interface with me?! To fulfill your reproductive duty? Are you even attracted to me?!" 

"What?" Optimus said blankly. 

"You heard what I said. Answer the question!"

"It's a ridiculous question," Optimus sounded annoyed himself now. "Of course I am!" 

"Then -then you know I'll lose my figure, don't you," Starscream wagged a shaking finger at him. "If you get me sparked, I will become this raging, fat, _barge_ of a consort!"

Optimus released a weary breath, shaking his head at the berth covers. "Starscream, if you would rather wait to have sparklings I am happy to do so. This is a conversation we should have had a long time ago."

"What if I never want a sparkling?" Starscream threw out, just to see what would happen, fingers clenching together nervously. 

There was a frighteningly long pause. Optimus lifted his head to meet his gaze. 

"...Then we would have to inform the council. They would have to decide what to do about the future of Vos's relationship with Iacon." 

Some heavy, unpleasant weight settled low in Starscream's tank. "Would they separate us?"

"I wouldn't let them," Optimus said firmly, with no hesitation that time. "I love you." 

Starscream's spark skipped a beat. He was unable to stop the disbelieving laugh that burst out of him, "No you don't." 

"I do." 

"You barely know me," Starscream scoffed. 

"I've known you months," Optimus looked into his optics intensely. "Why else did you think I was so keen to see you carry my sparklings?" 

"Because you're obsessed with doing your duty?" 

"No." 

"Because you have a _fetish_?" Starscream mocked slyly. 

"Perhaps," Optimus teased back. "For you, I do." 

"Well, you're in luck," Starscream took a deep breath, picking at a lose thread on the berth clothes. "I could tolerate a sparkling. If it was yours. I suppose."

"How generous of you," Optimus smiled.

Starscream's spark was doing summersaults in it's chamber. When he looked into Optimus bright blue gaze he found himself picturing a gangly little sparkling with those same optics, that same dazzling smile. What a handsome, precocious little troublemaker they'd have. 

Perhaps it was the feelings Optimus's foolish admission had stirred up, but the thought of being a creator didn't instil him with quite as much terror as he had always expected it would. He had dreaded the prospect as a young Prince. But now? 

He leaned back, fanning his wings out behind him, bending one leg at the knee, "Shall we?" He purred. 

Optimus began to lean over him, but held off just a little, "You realise doing this without the proper protections could end in you being sparked?" 

Starscream shrugged, "There are worse things that could happen." 

Optimus leaned down and captured his mouth in a kiss, slow and indulgent. "Are you sure?" He pulled back to murmur, lips tickling Starscream's. "I could have something fetch-"

"Stop trying to talk me out of this, you well-meaning fool," Starscream locked his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Optimus's hand slipped from underneath him and he fell on Starscream with a surprised huff. Starscream flung a leg around his waist and pulled him into close, craning his neck to push their mouths together again. 

All noble hesitation gone, Optimus began to rock against him throughout their open mouthed kisses. Starscream forgot to respond to them with anything more eloquent than wanton moans, curls of pleasure rippling between his hips as Optimus rolled his hips forward and ground against his pelvis. Optimus cupped his turbine and revved his engine, sliding his tongue past Starscream's lips to kiss him fiercely. 

For someone with such a gleaming reputation for being a mech of courtesy and decency, Optimus could be deceptively rough in the berth. He was strong, as all Prime's were warrant to be, and had to spend the majority of his life keeping all that Primely power in check. It both thrilled and frightened Starscream that Optimus's passion for him was enough to make all that careful control ... _slip_. 

A hand smothered over and around his hip, palmed his aft, then slid up to grip the edge of his wing, close to the hinge. Starscream arched up at the sudden pressure on the sensitive appendage, knocking his cockpit against Optimus's hard chest. 

Optimus's fingers pressed against the sensors of his wings, and a spark of pleasure shot down Starscream's spinal strut and added to the growing pool between his hips. His panel sprang open and he felt the chill of cooler air waft across the dampening exterior of his valve. He tipped his hips up and rocked himself against Optimus's thigh. 

He felt paneling shift against his pelvis, Optimus's codpiece transforming away. The firm mesh of Optimus's spike sheath began to separate to make way the iron-stiff metal breaching the folds. Starscream reached for it blindly, and Optimus shivered when his palm met with the tip of his spike. 

He wrapped his hand around it, smiling at the warm pulses of charge that traveled through it and into his hand. "How many sparklings are you going to give me?" He turned his head to purr into Optimus audial, fingering the shallow ridges around the middle of the shaft.

Another stronger pulse of charge travelled through Optimus's spike. He panted against Starscream's head. "Starscream." 

"I want you to give a full trine," he continued, hitching his leg higher so he could guide Optimus towards his entrance. "Maybe two. Maybe three." 

The spike nudged his opening and the moment Optimus felt the damp heat of a valve against his spike he rolled his hips forward with grunt, pushing the tip past Starscream's rim. He pulled out a little to adjust the angle, then slipped back in, sinking deep into the luscious valve, his thick girth splitting open the callipers and impaling Starscream. 

Starscream gasped out a cry and clenched down, but Optimus didn't wait before starting to slide his spike back and forth. He shifted his weight onto his knees and used them as leverage to push himself deeper into Starscream, catching him in a breathless kiss on the in-stroke. 

Starscream whined helplessly. Optimus's spike bumped the end of his valve and sent a pulse of dull pressure shooting through his internals. Optimus withdrew slowly and pumped in sharply, and every time he hit home Starscream saw colour bloom before his optics. 

Optimus's hips between his thighs had spread his legs widely, and he was helpfulness to control the pace. His toe pedes curled and his vents started cycling air fast and hard. On one particularly brutal pump Optimus pulled his wing sharply and made him cry out.

Optimus paused inside him, settling more weight over Starscream so he could use just his thighs and hips to rock into him. His spike sat deep inside him, and although the movements were minuet, the ridges of Optimus's spike nudged against his most delicate nodes over and over and over again, until he overloaded with a sob. 

Optimus gave him a moment to recover, a hand rubbing up and down his cockpit soothingly. He rose back into his knees and withdrew his spike until just the tip was inside. Starscream's weakened valve clenched at the now empty feeling, then zinged with unexpected pleasure when Optimus slid swiftly back inside him. He repeated the motion several times before his breath hitched and he held deep, hands on Starscream's waist pinning him against his hips, his knees pressed against the berth to get himself as deep as he could. 

Starscream felt two twitches, then a wave of warmth erupt from the tip of Optimus's spike. He moaned as he felt it coat his internals, splash up against the little filter for his gestation tank. Optimus ground into him a little as his overload began to ebb, the tip of his spike dragging across the filter lightly. Starscream shivered. 

"How long does it take for these things to happen," Starscream asked dazedly, his vents laboured as he clung to Optimus's hot, heaving frame. 

"What things?" Optimus murmured, voice soft and drowsy. He rolled off Starscream and fell to the side. Starscream clambered after him, laying across his side. 

"Sparklings."

"Depends entirely on luck." 

Starscream let his head rest against Optimus's shoulder. 

"I suppose frequency can help improve our chances too," Optimus added, with a forced sort of casualness. 

Starscream smiled against his neck and began to stroke his chest, finger running up and down the windshield wiper playfully. "How fortunate then, that I've find myself conjunxed to such a virile Prime?"

He felt Optimus's neck warm against his cheek, but the spike nestled snugly between their hips gave lively, interested twitch. 


End file.
